pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas & Ferb Sing 80's Hits is a CD featuring 30 of 80's hits sung by Phineas and Ferb characters. Tracks *1. Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode (sung by Phineas & Ferb) *2. The Final Countdown by Europe (sung by Phineas, Ferb & Baljeet) *3. Call Me by Blondie (sung by Vanessa) *4. Your Love by Outfield (sung by Jeremy) *5. Self Control by Laura Branigan (sung by Candace) *6. Pale Shelter by Tears for Fears (sung by Phineas & Ferb) *7. Too Young to Fall in Love by Mötley Crüe (sung by Love Händel) *8. You've Got Another Thing Comin' by Judas Priest (sung by Buford) *9. All the Things She Said by Simple Minds (sung by Jeremy & Phineas) *10. Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears (sung by Phineas & Isabella) *11. Everything She Wants by Wham! (sung by Phineas & Ferb) *12. Take on Me by A-Ha (sung by Phineas & Baljeet) *13. Heartbeat by Don Johnson (sung by Jeremy) *14. Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions (sung by Doofenshmirtz) *15. I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls (sung by Phineas) *16. Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds (sung by Jeremy) *17. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen (sung by Irving) *18. What A Fool Believes by the Doobie Brothers (sung by Phineas & Ferb) *19. Opposites Attract (album version) by Paula Abdul (sung by Isabella & Phineas) *20. The Touch by Stan Bush (sung by Jeremy) *21. The Reflex by Duran Duran (sung by Ferb) *22. Working For the Weekend by Loverboy (sung by Doofenshmirtz & Norm) *23. Jump by Van Halen (sung by Doofenshmirtz) *24. Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benetar (sung by Candace & Vanessa) *25. I Can Dream About You by Dan Hartman (sung by Phineas) *26. Hyperactive! by Thomas Dolby (sung by Phineas & Isabella) *27. It's Like That by Run D.M.C. (sung by Baljeet & Buford) *28. Make Believe by Toto (sung by Isabella) *29. Something About You by Level 42 (sung by Jeremy & Baljeet) *30. I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) by Kenny Loggins (sung by Irving & Phineas) Disney Store Special Edition At Disney Store, they sell a special edition of this CD. It features 10 more 80's tracks than the original copy. *31. Heart of Glass by Blondie (sung by Isabella) *32. (How to Be a) Millionaire by ABC (sung by Lawrence) *33. Out of Touch by Hall & Oates (sung by Jeremy) *34. Love Missile F1-11 by Sigue Sigue Sputnik (sung by Phineas, Ferb & Perry) *35. Higher Love by Steve Winwood (sung by Phineas & Baljeet) *36. I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner (sung by Jeremy & Phineas) *37. Thriller by Michael Jackson (sung by Baljeet) *38. Lonely Is the Night by Billy Squier (sung by Love Händel) * 39. Shout by Tears for Fears (sung by Jeremy, Phineas & Isabella) {Bold means backup singers} * 40. Paradise City by Guns N' Roses (sung by Love Händel) Category:CDs Category:Music Category:Soundtracks Category:Albums